Bouquet of Chocolates
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Fic for The Golden Snitch. Basically a short fic with two canon characters, on Valentine's Day. Rated T. Because I'm not 100% sure what does and does not count.


**Name: AJ**

 **House: Kasai**

 **School: Mahoutokoro**

 **[Valentines Event] St. Chocolate's Day**

 **Chocolate Chosen: Honemi #8**

 **Pairing Received: Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory**

 **Word Count: 761**

* * *

Cho Chang was having the best year ever. First someone had asked her to be his girlfriend in January, not just any person though, Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory. She had of course said yes. And now Valentine's day was coming up, and she wanted to break the mold a bit. This Valentine's Day it would be she that gave the gifts.

She knew how much Cedric liked chocolate, he had confided in her that he always had a piece with a meal. At first she had thought it ridiculous, but then she had been pleaded with to try it, for only a day, and she had caved. It worked well, chocolate was said to boost a person's mood, make them feel better.

And it did, she was in high spirits, even though winter wasn't her favorite season. She was sitting in her dorm, trying to find the perfect shape to make the chocolate. She hadn't even started creating it yet, she had wanted it all to be planned before she began the process.

Flowers, she had decided, she would shape them into roses and give them to him as an enchanted bouquet. She wanted them to smell like roses as well, so she owled her parents to send her a book of advanced spells, she had read it over multiple times when she was younger, and could've sworn there was something in there that would help her.

The book was delivered the next day at breakfast, along with letters from friends and her parents back home. She quickly had rushed back to her dorm, thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday. She would have two days to start the chocolate, and so she wasted no time.

Went to Hogsmeade, got the ingredients, cleaned out her cauldron, and started on her gift. It was going to be special. She worked non-stop, hiding it under her bed once she was done for the day, knowing the girls she shared a room with would ask questions, and once she answered them it would be all over the school. She knew from past experience that the three girls loved to gossip, that's one of the reasons she and Cedric were together in the first place.

She had told them she had a crush one night, it was after he had beat Harry Potter at quidditch, she though, maybe now her feelings were justified. She was relieved that they were happy for her, and highly embarrassed the next day when Cedric asked her to go on a date

She had said yes, it had come out muffled as her hands were covering her face, but Cedric had just chuckled and told her he would tell her the time and place later on. He had been sweet about it, making sure she was someplace without prying eyes, and told her that they would go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on the next trip to Hogsmeade.

He had done so many nice things for her in the time they had been together, that she was glad she was able to make something special for him, something that he would greatly enjoy. Or so she hoped. Valentine's was soon, and if this didn't work out she would be very upset.

A week had passed, it was Valentine's Day at last. And her work was finally complete, she was just wrapping her enchanted gift in a sweet little bow, it was Black and Yellow, as per his house colors, the note was a soft pink, with bright red polka dots. She had waited the whole day to get him alone, his friends practically refusing to leave his side.

But when they finally did she managed to walk over to him, covering his eyes with one hand and giggling. He had chuckled, pulling her in for a quick kiss before noticing what she held in her hand.

"What's that?" The confusion was evident in his voice, though there was still some humor left, it never did seem to leave his tone.

"A bouquet of chocolate roses!"

"What for?" He had asked her with a smirk on his face, knowing full well what the day was, just wanting her to say it. But she was stubborn, and with crimson spreading across her cheeks she shoved the chocolate into his hands, causing him to let out a laugh before trying a piece.

"So….do you like it?" Her palms had started sweating, and she was highly worried he wouldn't.

"No." He wore a smile, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love it."


End file.
